Stand By Me
by xItzLoveBabex
Summary: Matt & Lucy are best friend forever, and they always were. They couldn't imagine to be apart, but suddenly Matt has to move away, Lucy's whole world is falling into pieces. Although Matt promised to stay with her, she knows it's just some words he said.


**Stand By Me - [[**Chapter One**]] - **_"Tonight We Have The Stars"_**  
**

**

* * *

****Lucy still just stared at him and pulled her legs closer to her body. He felt like there wasn't anything he could say. "Lucy...", was all that came out of his mouth, over and over again. And every time he said that his voice got lower. He wanted to move but he was afraid she would kill him if he even closed his eyes. She knew he hated it when she started at him, but she didn't do it because she wanted to. The silence got longer and a lot more quiet. Lucy could hear him breathing from across the room. "I'm sorry, Luc.", he whispered. Lucy took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she didn't want to hear anything. "Please Lucy, believe me, I-" , she interrupted him: "Since when did you know about it, Matt?" He sighed and looked at her: "I...my parents...last week?" Lucy kept her eyes close and bit her bottom lip. "And why...didn't you say anything last week?" - "Because I didn't know how! Lucy...it wasn't easy for me, either!" - "But you could have told me before!" - "I'm sorry Lucy..." - "I know you are Matt, you already said that a thousand times now! It doesn't get any better!" Matt stood up and sat down onto her bed, right beside her and put his arms around her body. "Lucy, you still mean the world to me and nothing will ever change that, I swear!" But she just shook her head and started crying: "That's not true Matt and you know that! There are so beautiful girls in Louisiana, you will have forgotten about me before you got your stuff out of your suitcase!" - "No, I won't Lucy! How could I ever forget you?", Matt sounded serious, then he thought: "I love you too much..." Lucy leant her head against his chest. "I don't want you to leave Matt. I need you here! You must stay by my side!" She cried a lot harder now. "Forever...", she mumbled under her breath. He kissed her forhead and sighed, but they both didn't talk anymore and Matt kept his arms around his best friend. After more than half an hour Lucy got really tired of crying and she pulled Matt closer to herself, then he ran his hand through her hair just to calm her don't a little bit more. "Matt...Matt please stay!", Lucy said while she was looking up at him, "I...I need you!" She put one hand onto his chest, leant her head against his shoulder and whispered: "I fucking need you..." Matt really didn't know what to do. For the first time Matt didn't know what to tell Lucy. She sobbed and hugged him as tight as she could. "Don't you tell me everything's gonna be alright! I don't want to hear these lies!" Matt lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes: "I'm sorry, but I never lied to you! And I won't ever start lying! We can...handle this..." - "Really? Can we? Do you remember the time you were on vacation with your family? I couldn't survive one evening without phoning you!" - "I know that, but...there are other possibilities..." Lucy now looked at him. "Like what?" - " I could come back after...I've finished high school or I...don't know...just stay...for you! i don't care if my parents want me to move with them, because my friends are here, because _you_ are here and this place is just where I belong." Lucy's eyes filled up with tears again and she put her hand on his cheek: "You would really do that for...", she decided not to enunciate it. "For you!", Matt said and gave her a little smile. Lucy put her arms around him and hugged him. "I love you Matt!", she almost whispered that. Matt had to try not to sigh, was it a fear? He didn't know, but one thing that he definitely knew was that she would never love him the way he loved her. "But...if I stay we need to talk about it." Lucy nodded and kissed his cheek. "Okay and I wanted to know if I could stay here tonight?" Lucy smiled at him: "You even have to sweety." This time Matt nodded and sighed as he closed his eyes: "Lucy? I really want to stay...but the only way is to sneak away...in the middle of the night. What would be...tonight and I... need your help, please!" Lucy looked at him for a while and thought about what he said. "Okay, I'll help you...but what do you want to tell your parents?" - "I already wrote a letter, don't worry. I just didn't know if you'd think it's okay for me to throw the relationship to my family away." Lucy sighed and looked at her feet. "I..don't know, you should just listen to your heart and please...don't make me make this decision!" Matt took her hand. "Me, my heart and my soul already decided what to do. I want to stay with you Lucy." - "You are the best best friend somebody could ever even wish for!" - "I wish I was, but you already are..." Lucy finally giggled again and said:  
"You really want to tell me I'm wrong, Steem?" he grinned at her and nodded. Only two seconds later Lucy grabbed her pillow and they both started a pillow fight. After Matt could end the fight and pull the pillow out of her hands, he pushed her onto the bed and sat down on her. "Oww, you got really weak De!", he still grinned. "You act like a stupid lion Matt!", Lucy giggled while she said that, "You even look like one, too!" -  
"Haha, you're so funny Lucy, so daamn funny! - "hehe, don't be huffy baby!" - "I'm not!"  
Matt smiled at her when he lay down beside her and put his arms around her.**

**"Matti?", Lucy didn't speak really loud, she didn't want to kill the moment. She felt so comfortable in his arms. "Yeah?" He ran his hand over her back. "Where do you want to stay?" - "I don't know...I thought I could...stay here for the next five months?!" Lucy began to smile, "You want to move in here?" He held back for a second, but then he nodded. "Only if it's okay for you and...your parents..." - "And what about _your_ parents?" Matt closed his eyes: "I don't care about them, I...really don't care." - "But you're only seventeen, what if they f-" He put a finger onto her lips to interrupt her: "I do not care!" Lucy just nodded and kissed his finger. "Okay...it's okay..." After a few seconds Matt put his hand down again and smiled. "So...what do you want to do tonight? I mean before we get my things over here?" - "Hmm, i don't know?! Can't we just keep lying here and...talk? I don't want to do anything special." He started playing with her fingers. "That's fine with me..."**

**

* * *

****So the two best friends lay on the bed, talked, laughed, pinched each other and enjoyed being so close again, after a so long time. The last weeks were really stressfull for both of them, when Lucy's boyfriend broke up with her, Matt was there, he always stood by her side and tried to make her feel better- but she didn't let anyone get to her. She didn't even realized what she was doing. Matt called her every afternoon AND every evening, but she still didn't want to talk to anybody, so she let her phone ring. Matt was very, very worried about her, but he knew how she felt, so he waited till the storm was over. The time passed by pretty fast and when Matt looked at his watch, he noticed that is was almost 1AM. "I think we should go now, before it gets too late...", Matt said and sat up in the bed. Lucy yawned and stood up. "Alright, let's goooo!" She opened her closet and took out a hoodie, when she wanted to put it on and revelled herself, she started giggling. Matt also chuckled, stood up and helped her.**

**

* * *

As they left the house Lucy took his hand and they started walking. "What if you're gone tomorrow?", she asked in a low voice. Matt sighed and pressed her hand: "I won't be, believe me." - "But what if you are?" - "I...I'd come back as soon as possible. Why do you ask such stupid questions?" - "They ain't stupid!" Lucy stopped walking and hugged him. "I can't let anyone take you away from me Matt!" - "No one will take me away from you! I don't let anyone hurt you, remember?" Lucy nodded and let go of him. "But I'll fight for you, just so you know..." He smiled at her, put his arm around her shoulder and they started walking again.. "You mean like I would fight for you, huh?" - "Nope, I'd fight way harder than you ever could.." Matt looked at her: "I can't believe you, sorry honey!" Lucy turned her head and he pulled his hand away, as she bit in it. "You are crazy De!!", he said a little scared, but then he laughed. "Nuhuh! Not as crazy as you are!", Lucy said and smiled triumphantly. Matt just shook his head and after a little while of silence, he started singing...quietly, but Lucy could hear it clearly. "We may always be together...or miles and miles apart...", he took her hand and smiled, "And tomorrow may be raining, but tonight we have the stars..." She looked at him, started giggling, let go of his hand and started running: "Told you you were crazy!!" Matt rolled his eyes and started running after her, with the view to catch her, but he tripped. "Luuuucc!" She still giggled, stopped running, turned around and started laughing very loud as he saw him lying there. "Stop laughing giggle-queen!", he stood up and brushed off some dirt from his pants. "Awww, I'm sorry...but how could you trip...here??" Matt took her hand and started walking: "Let's go, it's way too dangerous out here!" Lucy just giggled and went with him.**


End file.
